The present invention relates to a transistor with xcfx80-gate structure usable at microwave and millimeter wave and a method for producing the same.
Conventional extra-high speed transistors were manufactured to have T-gate structure in order to increase the cross section of gates. However, there was a limit in increasing the cross section under the restriction of source-drain spacing. However, the present inventors found that the production of gates with very large cross section without the restriction of the source-drain spacing is possible, by employing an air bridge technique in which the gate is manufactured beyond the drain electrode to result in xcfx80-structure, whereby the characteristic of the transistor is remarkably improved.
The present invention proposes the structure of a transistor having a gate of very large cross section and a method for manufacturing the same and so the object of the invention is to improve the noise factor and frequency characteristic of a circuit by decreasing the gate resistance in the transistors for microwave and millimeter wave.
The invention is also intended to improve the performance of a wireless communications system through the improvement in the characteristics of unit elements and circuits.